


Soulspeak

by visionshadows



Series: Short Stories and Tiny Tales [18]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Psychic Bond, Soulspeak, Tumblr Prompt, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: raindropcastle: Psychic soulbond sidgeno au? The psychic bond is not bound by any known language but rather “soulspeak.” what does that soul language look like? Sound like? Feel like? Is it processed in images? Words? Or language-less thought itself?





	Soulspeak

So I’ve actually given this thought before. The psychic bond is initiated by touch and becomes stronger with close contact. So Sid and Geno initially bond at World Juniors when they briefly touch after the gold medal game. They don’t realize it because it’s not really long enough to make much of a difference, except Sid being Sid is an overachiever in everything and is able to contact Geno somehow. 

It shouldn’t be possible at all. But Geno starts getting images and feelings that are not his own. Mostly they are dreams of another country, playing hockey and a little blonde girl laughing. He knows someone is there, can feel them in his mind when he’s dreaming. 

It’s hard for people to put soulspeak into words so for a long time Geno doesn’t know what is happening. When he finds himself on the bench, smiling at nothing because a feeling of warm contentment passes over him as the taste and smell of chocolate chip cookies flood his senses, he knows something is up. 

He just wishes he knew who it was.

 

Geno falls asleep on the plane flying towards Pittsburgh and is awash with glee as soon as he starts dreaming. There is a pool and children splashing around, so much laughter. 

“You’re so close,” a voice says in words he can hear clear as day for the first time ever. “I can’t wait to meet you.”

Geno can’t answer, can’t do anything but dream and watch as this faceless person tosses children in the pool. He feels his heart aching, this deep desire to be there, to be with them. He wakes with a start, his face damp with tears.

There’s a push of worry followed by calm and a sense of soon soon so soon. Relax. So soon. 

Geno exhales and looks out the window at the clouds, wiping his face with his hand. Soon. 

 

Sid is bouncing his leg, getting up from the couch and pacing, unable to sit still. He can feel Geno getting closer, can feel the tendril connecting them getting shorter. He’s trying to keep his restlessness from transferring over the bond, but he’s not sure if he’s doing that well because he can feel that Geno is nervous, scared, so alone. 

Sid presses another wave of reassurance and comfort over the bond as he walks down the stairs and tries to wait, tries to be patient. 

When he sees Geno, watches him shake Mario’s hand, he feels his heart call out and his mind flood with Geno’s thoughts and emotions. Sid gasps loudly, putting a hand on the wall. Geno does the same, a hand on his head. 

Sid gets to him, gets a hand on his arm and pulls him close. All around him is Geno, his thoughts, his feelings, his touch, his smell. It’s overwhelming and beautiful. Their souls are shouting in joy, loud and symphonious.

“Hi,” Geno says for the first time along the bond, finally able to return all of Sid’s words and thoughts. “I’m so happy to meet you.”


End file.
